Forum:Z and Gold Section Titles
Hey, One Piece Encyclopedia. In sections of the Straw Hat Pirates, Zephyr, and others who have appeared in Z or Gold, I feel as if when you add = = One Piece Film: Z or Gold = = I think that's too long of a section title. So I looked at other films on pages and I saw that no other movie section had "One Piece" or "One Piece Film" in the title so I thought it wouldn't be a problem to remove the unnecessary part of the title because we already know it's One Piece. As I said, I thought there was no problem until when I was finished removing "One Piece Film:" I saw someone just undoing my edits and saying they're the correct titles. I didn't undo the edits, because I didn't want to get banned so I contacted the person and he didn't give me much and just said it's the correct title and the "One Piece Film" part is not unnecessary. That's it. I think that part of the title should be removed. What do you think? Meshack (talk) 03:45, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Discussion Just keep them. They're in the article titles and having "Gold" or "Z" as section titles by themselves would be confusing anyway. 18:44, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I definitely didn't say that. I said Film itself is especially part of the title which is true. Film Z's title was actually in English too. SeaTerror (talk) 18:45, August 5, 2016 (UTC) This is the first time I've ever seen anyone complaining that a section title is too long, lol. I see no problem with the length of the title as long as they're the actual name of the films, which they are. So keep them, since they're the article titles as well, and help clarify where the information come from. If other articles' section titles don't have the "One Piece Film...", then fix them so the naming is consistent. 03:55, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm not really complaining that it's too long, I'm saying that the "One Piece Film" part is unnecessary for the title because we already know that it's One Piece because it is the One Piece wiki. I saw that neither Strong World nor other movies had it so I thought that it's wasn't suppose to be there. And I don't see how having just Strong World, Z, and Fold would be confusing. @SeaTerror you did say that the entire title was necessary but you also did that the Film part is especially necessary for some reason Meshack (talk) 04:11, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I think you need to reread why I said the Film part is especially needed. SeaTerror (talk) 02:42, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ...I did Meshack (talk) 06:56, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Anyway, despite what SeaTerror said, I think adding One Piece is unnecessary because we already know it's One Piece. That's like adding "One Piece" Dead End Adventure to the title. It is also consistent with the other titles Meshack (talk) 08:11, August 11, 2016 (UTC) And since this forum didn't reach a consensus, you don't get to say "oh we're not doing that any more". 22:16, September 7, 2016 (UTC)